


December Night

by Reminiscence_V



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reminiscence_V/pseuds/Reminiscence_V
Summary: 十二月的最後一個晚上。一份暗戀的心情。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	December Night

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在前面：
> 
> \- 好吧我知道現在已經1月了但我還是想寫這個12月的最後一個晚上- 很短很短的片段，其實只想寫寫暗戀中人的忐忑心情-0-- 靈感來自黃小楨的《December Night》，是很溫暖很浪漫的一首歌呢!- 最後祝大家新年快樂:)

璀璨的大水晶燈在大堂正中央傾瀉下來，散發著炫目的光芒。夜已深，但禮堂中仍然充滿歡聲笑語，衣香鬢影，人們聚在一起渡過這一年最後一個晚上。

Newt也在這人群當中，雖然他本來並沒有打算來——他倒寧願留在皮箱陪他的寶貝們。但Tina和Queenie說服了他好久，說這是MACUSA一年一度上至主席女士，下至家庭小精靈都能瘋狂盡慶的日子，讓他一定要來。Newt拗不過她們，而心底也有一把小小的聲音在說，也許……也許來了就能見到他。

事實上Newt一進會場就看到他了——那個身穿黑西裝，頭髮梳得一絲不苟的男人。

Percival。

——Percy。

Newt只敢在心中這樣稱呼他，一出口，便會變回禮貌但卻充滿距離的「Mr. Graves」。

簡單和他打了個招呼，Percival便又走遠到禮堂的另一邊。

站在禮堂的角落，Newt有點坐立不安。他灰綠色的眼眸四處張望，只想尋找那黑西裝的身影。

為什麼會這樣呢？明明剛剛見著他，下一秒鐘竟又想知道他在哪兒了。

Newt的目光離不開他的背影，牢牢地抓著，生怕一眨眼他又會消失不見。可是當Percival有時回望過來，他卻又眼神閃躲，並且迅速低下頭來，擔心對方發現自己的目光一直落在他身上。

擔心他會發現自己的秘密。

他是如此害羞膽怯，以致只敢用這種方法來表達的自己的傾慕。

在人群當中Newt總是控制不住自己的目光，只要一找到Percival，他便忍不住低頭微笑，而心裡便愉悅得像踏在雲端般輕盈美好。

距離新一年只剩下不足一分鐘，這是十二月的最後一個晚上了。Newt在背後看著Percival挺拔的身影，暗暗許願——希望……也許可以的話，他能夠一直在Percival的身邊。

周圍的氣氛開始熾熱，大家都在期待著倒數結束後在禮堂圓拱形天花上盛放的魔法煙花。

「呯」的一聲，光彩奪目的煙花在眾人頭上爆發開來，紅的綠的金的銀的，燦爛得讓人移不開眼晴——除了Newt的。他偷偷轉向Percival的方向，瞥見他一抹淺笑，心頭便又湧上一股喜悅，像是有幾千顆星星在心中閃耀般。

吶，大概他是真的很喜歡他。


End file.
